


Way Back Home

by simplythebest_jasmine



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Discovery, Drama, F/M, First Love, Friendship, MLB, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Problems, Recovery, a new love square, all good until..., hard pasts, i messed with the love square, relationship tests, superhero crew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-08-09 20:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplythebest_jasmine/pseuds/simplythebest_jasmine
Summary: "Our time was divided into two parts- before and after you left.""But I found my back way, didn't I? Isn't that all that matters?""That's what I mean. You weren't supposed to come back."How can fate still have a plan when so many things get in the way?





	1. A Rough Start

**Author's Note:**

> this story is divided into two parts : 2 years ago and present time. That’s all I’ll say about THAT 
> 
> hi im the writer teehee I just wanted to say thanks for giving this story a chance ;) and I really hope you like it. You know you can actually comment and leave kudos if you feel, maybe? ;)

**note: this begins around Origins pt.1 and 2; minus all the miraculous stuff**

**also note: Marinette and Adrien are in their junior year of high school (American system) so they are 17 years old. **

_ 2 years ago _

_ADRIEN AGRESTE_

Adrien pumped his arms faster, aiding his efforts in propelling his body up the school stairs two at a time. _Just a few feet, almost there_. He practically rejoiced as he made it to the top of the stairs. He made it, maybe now, his father would-_  
_

"Adrien, don't do this, your father will be furious."

Nathalie. Letting out a breath of frustration, he turned around pleading with her, "Tell him you got here too late. Please," his voice cracked at that last statement, but he didn't care. He made it this far, been cooped up _far __too long _for all of it to disappear now, just like that. It was like he was running, had just seen the finish line, only to trip on a rock. But that wouldn't get him down, not this time. Looking at Nathalie from his spot at the top of the stairs and watching as she made no move to respond nor retrieve him, and Adrien made his move. He picked himself up and crossed the finish line. 

~

"ADDRRIIKINSSSSSS! YOU CAME!"

Adrien whipped his head around to follow the sound- Chloe. Chloe Bourgeois. His long-time childhood friend. _ At least I know one person, _he thought. Smiling, walking towards her, he said, "Hey Chloe!"

"Come _ on." _ the blonde-haired diva said, pulling Adrien’s hand towards the classroom, amongst all the teenage girl screams. 

"_ Woah _ , okay," Adrien said, as he was dragged along to his first _ real _ classroom. 

_ Classroom, woah. That was new. _

Pulling him in front of a desk with an empty seat, Chloe, pointed towards it, "This is your seat Adrikins! I saved it for you, right in front of me!" She smiled, looking up at him. Adrien took notice of the person in the other seat next to his empty one. _ Maybe we can be friends, _ he thought.

"Thanks, Chloe!" he said. Winking, she got up, taking her seat behind him, "Anytime Adri-KINS."

Plopping down in his seat, Adrien turned to the boy next to him, dark-skinned, with thin black-rimmed glasses, a blue shirt, and a red cap; sticking his hand out in a greeting, "Hey, I'm Adrien."

Turning, and giving him a once-over, the boy said, "So you're friends with Chloe then huh?" 

Adrien froze, he didn't know what to say to that. Was being friends with Chloe a bad thing? He started to turn towards the front of the room when he heard a peal of laughter to his right. Following it, he came across Chloe again. This time, she knelt over an empty student's desk, doing something with it. Getting out of his seat, peering over Chloe’s shoulder, he watched as she pulled a piece of gum from her mouth and _ stuck it _ to the student's desk. Smirking, she laughed at her work.

"Hey!" Adrien called, shocked, "What's that all about?" 

Chloe jumped, but composed herself, turning to him in full seriousness, "The _ brats _," enunciating the last word, ice filling her tone, "that sat here yesterday, need a little attitude adjustment. I'm just commanding a bit of respect that's all." 

Dusting her hands, she stood, walking back to her seat leaving the gum to await its new victim. 

Horrified, Adrien took her place, trying to scrap the freshly chewed, and still wet gum off. Grimacing, Adrien knew he had to get it off before the chair's owner arrived. _ This who he associated himself with? _

Despite knowing his father wasn't the world's best man, Adrien had received a few pieces of advice now and then from him, one being, "You will become who you hang out with." His father said that when he had to fire an aspiring designer because she slacked off,

"She joined the wrong group of friends, Adrien. All her friends," he air quoted, "were jealous of her, and wanted to bring her down. She didn't realize that until it was too late." 

_It’s not too late,_ _there's still time, the gum's almost off-_ "Hey! What are you doing?" Adrien froze, turning, a girl with dark navy hair in pigtails glared at him with her light blue eyes that would look _awfully pretty_ if she smiled, he thought, but oh, no, she wasn't smiling now, she was mad- _at him_. Pushing that important detail away, he smiled, taking her in, and the severity of the situation went over his head. _Wow. Maybe-_

Drawn out his reverie, Adrien noticed the pig-tailed girl snapping her fingers in front of his face, "Hey! I asked, what are you doing?" 

She pointed to him crouching near her desk, near the _oh gosh, the gum. The gum. _ Looking at the gum, then back at her, she raised her eyebrows at him, irritated. _ She thought it was him. _"I-uhm," looking at Chloe for help, the pig-tailed girl followed his gaze to the now snickering Chloe; Adrien heard her let out a breath of frustration,

"Okay, I get it. Good job you three, "she glared at him, "very funny." Adrien didn't know what to do, he had never been in this situation before. 

He tried again, "Please, no, I was just trying to take it off." 

Ignoring his defense, she asked, "Really. You're friends with Chloe right?" 

Stiffening, Adrien wondered aloud, "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Excuse me." Confused, Adrien didn't move, and the pig-tailed girl let out another exasperated sigh, "My seat." Nodding, Adrien scrambled up from his spot, heading back to his desk, dejected. His first day at school and someone already hated him. A _pretty_ someone at that, which wasn’t helping his case either.

Leaning forward towards him in her seat, Chloe said, "Now do you see what I mean about commanding respect?" Dismissing the jab, Adrien remained face-forward in his seat.

"Duddeee." Adrien turned to his desk buddy beside him, "Why didn't you tell her it was Chloe's idea?"

Adrien shook his head, "I tried, and I've known Chloe since I was a little kid. I know she's not perfect, but I can't throw her under the bus, she's like," he sighed, "my only friend." 

Eyes widening, there was a pause before his desk buddy smiled, holding out his hand, "I'm Nino, and it's time for you to make some new friends, dude." Adrien's face lit up, taking the boy's hand and shaking it. 

~

_MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG_

Gripping the straps on her backpack, Marinette scanned the schoolyard for her friend, Alya. _ Or at least, it seemed like she was my friend… _ Marinette remembered meeting the auburn-haired superhero lover yesterday, after she had stood up, defending Marinette from Chloe’s regular bullying banter towards her.

“All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing.” Alya had said. 

Good people, doing nothing. Not this time around, sticking up for herself, and for others, was going to be something she did now. People like Chloe would not get her time of day. Amidst scanning, a tap on her shoulder broke her concentration. Startled, she turned around- Alya!

“Hey girl, what’s up?” Alya asked. 

Laughing, Marinette said, “Oh, nothing, I was just looking for you!”

“That was some deep concentration there, girl, I startled you.” 

Rubbing her band on the back of her neck, Marinette nervously admitted, “I am a jumpy person, to be honest. Clumsy too. I barely made it here in one piece.” She looked down at her shoes.

“No biggie, girl,” Alya insisted, reassuring her, “Ready for class?” Marinette nodded before they walked into the school building. 

On the way up, Marinette asked Alya, “So, yesterday you told me you were into superheroes huh?”

Nodding excitedly, “Yes, I love them, they are so amazing and brave and uh-” Alya gushed, “It’d be so amazing to be one of them.” 

“Wow, yeah, it’d be cool, but I don’t think it’d be for me. I mean my clumsiness would totally ruin my superhero vibe.” Mimicking walking a tightrope, she pretended to fall off. 

Grabbing her friend's hand, “C’mon girl, you’d be great. As Majestia, always says, “Anyone can do anything, as look as you put your mind to it!” And you seem great at that!” 

“I mean thanks,” rolling her eyes, “but yeah righ-” She stopped. Walking into the classroom, Marinette saw someone at her desk. _ What the heck? _

Hurrying over, she came across a boy... _a new kid? _Blonde-haired, he looked intent at… _placing gum on her seat? _Alya’s word came back to her, no way was she going to let him away with this, “Hey!” she yelled, startling him, “What do you think you’re doing?”

Whipping around, the boy looked at her, with... surprise? A dazed look crossed his face and he smiled at her. _ What was going on? _The boy wasn’t responding, just staring. Unsure of how to feel, and wanting to get out of this situation pronto, but with an explanation, she moved closer to him, snapping her fingers in front of his face. A little out of character for her, but she certainly wasn't in the correct headspace right now. 

“Hey, I asked, what are you doing?” 

He blinked before opening his mouth and stuttering out some gibberish, “I-uhm,” He turned his gaze, and she followed it, to Chloe, laughing. _So he was with her,_ she thought.

Letting out a frustrated breath, Marinette turned to them, “Okay, I get. Good job you three,” She couldn’t help but glare at the boy being caught, “very funny.” 

The boy grimaced, opening his mouth once more, “Please, no, I was just trying to take it off.” 

She glanced over a Chloe, then back at him, "Really. You're friends with Chloe right?" He mumbled something under his breath, but Marinette put low-effort into deciphering what he said. 

Turning away, “Excuse me.” she said. The boy didn’t move. _ Who was this kid? Who did he think he was? _

Almost at the breaking point, she made herself more specific, “My seat.” 

Watching as he scrambled up and made his way back to his seat, Marinette pulled out a handkerchief from her bag and set on top of the gum. Grimacing, Marinette slid in as Alya came around and did the same. 

“Girl, that was totally messed up!” her friend exclaimed.

Nodding, she said, “I know. But I feel like I’ve seen him somewhere before…” Trying to recall the pair of green eyes and blonde-hair from another time, Marinette came up short.

Pulling out her phone, Alya showed her friend her search. Marinette nearly fell out of her seat, on it were several articles and photos of none other than, Adrien Agreste. “Gabriel Agreste’s son?”

_ The son of my fav fashion designer? _Glancing over at him, Marinette shook her head, “It can’t be…”

Nudging her shoulder, Alya said, “Oh but he is,” She counted on her fingers, “Daddy’s boy, teen supermodel, and Chloe’s buddy? Forget it. Adrien Agreste seems nothing less than the rest of them spoiled rich kids.” 

Turning around, Marinette nodded, a little bit disappointed that the supermodel was friends with Chloe, “I agree.” 

_ How could anyone tolerate her? _She thought,_ unless, they were just like her… _

He didn't seem like the type, but the evidence proved otherwise. 


	2. Hanging by a Thread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it gets worse

_ADRIEN_

The bell rang, abruptly ending the boy’s conversation. Turning towards the front of the room, Adrien couldn’t help but feel sad, despite making a new friend. Someone already hated him; perhaps he would be okay with that if there was a reason behind it, but he had wrongfully been accused of being a bad person- that was not okay.

The door opened, revealing a tall, slim, reddish-orange haired woman carrying a stack of papers. She turned to the class, “Good morning, students.”

Everyone stood on cue, while Adrien remained in his seat, “Good morning, Miss Bustier.” 

Realizing his mistake, Adrien stood, a little too late on his part, and found he was now only one remaining. Starting to feel his face warm, Miss Bustier glancing his way, smiled at him, extending her arm out towards him, “Class, we have a new student today. Adrien Agreste.”

Nervously waving, he chuckled softly, _so these introductions did happen… _

Giving the class a stern look, Miss Bustier said, “It looks like Adrien has been misinformed about a few things. We want to give him a warm welcome right?” It was a rhetorical question, despite the low-calls of “yes” that responded. “Let me see…” Miss Bustier said, setting her handful of papers on the desk, shuffled through them. After a few seconds, she came up with an, “Ah-hah!” She turned towards the class, “Marinette, it looks like you and Adrien have nearly identical schedules!”

Smiling to himself_, Marinette, so that’s her name... _

“Would you mind, helping Adrien around today?”

Marinette stood abruptly in her seat, “What? Of course I min-” Glancing around, she seemed to detect everyone’s eyes on her. Catching her eye, Adrien watched as she grimaced at him. “I, uhm,” sitting back down in her desk, she looked at Miss Bustier, “Sorry, I don’t mind, Madame.”

“Perfect!” Miss Bustier said, “So it’s settled.”

That seemed like it was his cue, so Adrien sat down. Looking at Nino, he gave him a “help me” look. Quietly reassuring him, Nino whispered, “Bro, it’ll be fine. Marinette is super nice, and she’ll probably understand if you explain.” 

Adrien cringed, “I hope so…”

~

_MARINETTE_

The rest of the class period, Marinette was fuming. What a trick of fate, to have her spend the rest of the day with Adrien. Had he not shown his true colors, Marinette would have been overjoyed. The son of her favorite fashion designer, what a dream...not

The bell rang, ending class and Marinette, turning to Alya, gave a pleading look.

“Girl, chillax, it can’t be that bad…”

“He’s friends with Chloe!” Marinette whisper-yelled.

Alya shook her head, “He could be different?.”

“He is in almost all my classes, Alya!”

“And, it might be that bad,"

Looking at the time Alya said, “Oh crap, girl I gotta head to my next class, see you at lunch.”

“Okay…” Marinette said as she turned to the desk beside her.

“Marinette, hey, I-” Adrien started.

“Let’s go.” Marinette gritted out.

She was not in the mood for this. Though a part of here did feel bad for the way the blonde’s face fell as she shut him out, “Okay.” he said.

Walking down the hallway was officially declared, in Marinette’s mind, the most awkward experience ever. She could feel him wanting to say something, and part of her wanted him too, to relieve them both of the unpleasant scenario they were both in, but he remained mute. Arriving at their next class, Marinette found that the only seats available were the ones in the back, right beside each other. 

“Just great…” Marinette mumbled, shaking a fist at the sky, “out to get me huh?”

Adrien came up around her, noticing the two chairs in the back as well. Marinette, noticing as he tried to catch her eye; refused to look at him.

“I can try, to uhm, change seats with someone, I-”

“No,” she said, “class will start any minute, it’s fine.” It wasn’t, but what could she do about it now? She made her way to the back and settled in, right before the teacher showed. Placing her head in her hands, she groaned, _it’s only 2nd period... _

~

_ADRIEN _

Adrien managed not to lose Marinette despite her ever so subtle attempts to lose him amidst the school crowd. 6th period had just ended, and the class was heading for lunch.

Trailing behind Marinette, she turned her ever so slightly to tell him, “It’s pretty self-explanatory,” he blinked, confused, and sighing, she explained, “the lunch line? You take what you want and that’s all there is to it.” She whirled around again, and he nodded.

Everyone got in line, received their food, and before Adrien knew it, he was alone again, holding a tray of mac and cheese, wondering where he was going to sit. Looking around, he found Marinette walking towards a table with her friend from earlier, and… Nino. This was not good. How could he go over there? Nino maybe his friend, but Marinette wasn’t and she for sure wouldn’t want him there. The only other person he knew was Chloe and swiveling around to look for her, it wasn’t hard spotting her in the sea of students.

Perched on top of the table, Chloe stood, waving, signaling him to come over, while she practically yelled, “Adrikins, over here!” Wincing he began walking over there as fast as he could.

“Heey, Chloe.” He couldn’t help but stiffen as the other blonde wrapped her arms around him, “You can totally sit by me Adrikins!”

Nodding he replied, “Thanks Chloe, but I think I have to go and apologize to Marinette and explain everything.”

Chloe drew back, “You’re going to speak to Dupain-Cheng? What a waste of your time! She’s not worth it, there’s no need to apologize to her. She deserved it anyway.”

_Ok, this was enough_, stepping back, Adrien frowned, “Chloe, that is no way to treat other people. I don’t know Marinette, nor you at this point, may I add, but no one deserves to be treated like that,” he pointed at her, “and I thought you, out of all people, would know better.”

Chloe gasped, and for a second she looked as if she might cry and Adrien felt that quite possibly he had gone too far, but in the second that it was there, it was gone. A wall was put up, and scowling at him, she cautioned, “You, Agreste. Have no idea,” laughing darkly, “what I am capable of.” Sitting down, she looked at her tray, “no idea…”

Dismissed, gripping his tray, Adrien walked over to Marinette’s table. “Hey,” he asked, wincing when he only saw two out of three people at the table lookup, “Can I sit here?”

Nino, smiling at him, started, “Sure dud-” He was elbowed in the gut by Marinette’s friend from earlier, and quickly shut up.

“Marinette?” her friend asked, “It’s cool with you if Adrien sits here, right?”

“Sure,” she said sarcastically, “I was just leaving,” she shot a glare in his direction, “anyways. Here take my spot, feel free to mark it with whatever you want.”

Standing, picking up her tray, she moved to step out when something from behind Adrien shoved him forward. His tray went flying and his mac and cheese landed on none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Eyes widening in terror and shock, he watched as the girl tried mildly to remove pieces of wet and soggy noodles from her blouse, only for it to fail terribly.

Stammering, Adrien looked around for a pair of napkins, and snatched some from a nearby table, “Here, Marinette, I-, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what happened-” Holding up a hand, she silenced him, turned, and left the lunchroom. 

Crestfallen, he turned to Nino and the auburn-colored haired girl; watching as she got up to chase after her friend. Nino swiveled to him, “Bro, that wasn’t your fault. I legit saw Chloe come up from behind you and shove you. I thought she was your friend? What was that all about?”

Shaking his head, Adrien sat next to his now, only friend, while mentally peering down at the hole he had landed in.

Adrien placed his head on the table in despair. _Might as well say goodbye to any chance of explaining everything, and friendship as well while we're at it. _

~

Lunch hour ended, leaving Adrien to part ways with Nino and find his next class-alone. He wasn’t going to stick around for Marinette, (she wouldn’t want to see him anyways), so he patrolled the hallways looking for his next class, _103, 104, 105,_ \- a deep and stern voice broke his concentration. Turning, Adrien came upon a medium-height, an older man perhaps in his late 50’s, wearing a tan suit; a thick gray beard covered the lower half of his face, while his eyebrows, the upper fourth.

“Adrien Agreste,” the man said smiling, though he didn’t look that happy, “just the person I was looking for.”

“Me?” Adrien asked, eyebrows raising, pointing to himself. What did this man want with him?

Perhaps noticing his confusion, the man clapped his hands as if he just recalled something he’d forgotten, “Oh, my bad, we haven’t met before! Excuse me,” sticking out a hand, “I am Mr. Damocles, the school principal here at Collège Françoise Dupont.”

Shaking Mr. Damocles’s hand, “Uhm, sir? Why were you looking for me? Am I?” gulping, “in trouble?”

Turning, beckoning him, Mr. Damocles said, “Let’s take a walk, Adrien.”

Taking an ambling pace, Adrien trudged behind him, wondering what was going on.

“First of all, let me say what a pleasure it is to have you here. I’ve seen your record, and my, you’re an exceptional student.”

Blushing, he nodded in gratitude, “Thank you, sir.”

Mr. Damocles continued, “We’d be lucky to have you, Adrien…” Trailing off, Adrien made out a stern, demanding voice coming from the end of the hallway they were strolling down. In an instant, Adrien knew what was up. Turning to Mr. Damocles, as he finished, “but with your parent’s permission first.” Reaching the room, which read _Mr. Damocles; School Principal_, Adrien looked at his shoes. He wanted to kick something. “Adrien, someone is here to see you, and I think you know who it is…” Opening the door, the voice came to a halt, “I’ll leave you two to be.” concluded Mr. Damocles, holding the door for Adrien.

Walking in, the receptionist who looking as if near tears, ran out, a faint, “Good day Mr. Agreste.” mumbled under her breath.

Peering, Adrien, daring to look the person in front of him in the eye, spoke, as his voice rang out confidently, “Hello, Father.”

_MARINETTE_

Speeding off, Marinette headed into the bathroom, trying to assess and assist her current situation.

“Gosh, I can’t believe-”

A bathroom stall opened silencing her, and Chloe stepped out smirking, “Well if it isn’t Mac-inette Dupain-Cheese.”

Glaring Marinette snapped, “Shut up Chloe.”

Sticking out her lip in a mock-pout, Chloe countered, “That all you got Cheese? If I recall correctly, last time-”

“The last time was you Chloe, and even before that one. Stop pretending. You can’t even own up to your mistakes.”

Both girls turned as Alya stood in the doorway holding a clean shirt. Letting out a sigh of relief, Marinette mouthed, “Thank you.” Noticing, Alya winked.

Rolling her eyes at both of them, Chloe stepped forward, “Ooh, tryna be the hero Alya? I’m so scared.”

Not backing down, Alya fired back, “As a matter of fact, I am, so you better leave before these,” pointing to her glasses, “start firing lasers at your insured face.”

Marinette failed to stifle her laughter as Chloe glared at her.

Joining the confrontation, Marinette mimicked a monster, hunching over, plodding her way to Chloe, “Don’t forget Macinette Dupain-CHEESE!” Flinging a stray noodle, the blonde sidestepped a second before the noodle could hit its mark.

“Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous,” she muttered, “I don’t have time for you losers.” Pivoting, the blonde, carrying herself with grace left the bathroom with a _slam!_

Rolling her eyes, Alya looked at her wrist, “No time huh? What was that five minutes?” Handing Marinette the clean shirt, she accepted, throwing her arms around her bestie before being stopped halfway, “Change then thank me.” Laughing, Marinette nodded, taking the clean shirt and heading into a stall.

~

Marinette came out a few minutes later, and after hugging her friend, Alya gave Marinette a stern look. “What?” she asked.

“That time was not Adrien’s fault.” her best friend said.

Raising her eyebrows, Marinette turned away, “Uh, huh? And who was it then? I saw him toss his tray on me.”

“And why would he do that? He had no intention. He was asking to sit with us.”

Searching for an excuse, Marinette fell silent.

“Girl,” Alya said gently, “it’s not your fault, but it’s not his either. You didn’t see the bigger picture.”

“What do you mean?” Feeling bad, Marinette did admit she might have overreacted, but what he did-

“Chloe came up behind him, so fast, it was almost hard to recognize, and pushed him. Adrien’s tray went flying all over you! She for sure planned it, and I saw it! Nino can attest to this too!”

Pausing, Marinette could see the wheels turning in her friend’s head as she came up with another idea, “I bet he didn’t even put the gum on your seat! I bet Chloe did and he was being honest when he said he was trying to get it off!”

“Now, I doubt that one.”

“Girl, you need to give him a chance to explain. It might not be what you think.” Alya shrugged.

Rocking on her heels, Marinette nodded, “Crap, Alya, now I feel kinda bad…”

Attempting to ease her friend, Alya draped her arms around her friend, “Girl, I would have thought the same thing if I hadn’t seen Chloe. Well, maybe. It kind of looked like an accident either way, but…”

“Not helping…” Marinette accused.

“Sorry, but promise me you’ll talk to him? He’s friends with Nino and I don’t want to have to split us up because…”

Sighing, Marinette mumbled, “I get it.”

They were silent for a few seconds before Alya, changing the subject, teased, “So Macinette Dupain-Cheese huh?”

Lightly shoving her friend, Marinette chuckled, “Stooopppp… laser boy.”

“LASER BOY? IS THAT ALL YOU GOT DUPAIN-CHEESE?” Alya grabbed hold of her glasses, aiming them at Marinette, “phew, phew, watch out...the cheese’s gonna be crisp!”

“AH, no! Not my cheese!” Jumping out of Alya’s aim, Marinette ran out of the bathroom, Alya trailing close behind. Following their exit, the bell rang, ending their lunch period, and their fairly comical moment.

Alya grew serious, “Promise me you’ll talk to him? He doesn’t deserve your cold shoulder,” she elbowed Marinette gently.

Exhaling, Marinette mustered, “Ok, I will,” she swallowed, “crap, he’s probably on by himself right now, I gotta find him!”

Quickly hugging, Alya insisted, “Girl hurry! See you later!"

Running in the direction of the cafeteria, Marinette waved, “See ya!”

She huffed, _Now I have to try to get myself out of another mess… great._

~


	3. When the Sun Never Came Up

_ADRIEN_

Unflinching in front of his father’s gaze, Adrien stood tall. There was no immediate response from his father, but that was short-lived.

“Come on, let's go, we’ll discuss this at home.” His father started towards the door, leaving in his wake, Nathalie. Staring straight ahead, she followed behind him. Shocked, Adrien felt betrayed; yet unsurprised. Of course, she’d tell, she worked for him.

Remaining in his spot, Adrien whispered, “No.”

His father, cocking his head in the direction of his response, spun around, glowering, “What did you just say?”

Turning to face him, Adrien repeated himself, “No, Father, I said no. Let’s talk about this right now. Because we all know, once we get inside that house, you’ll tuck me away like last spring’s runway designs. You always leave me in the dark. That happened with Mom, and it’s not happening this time-.”

His father, walking right up to his face, cautioned, “You will not speak of your mother like that-”

“Or what Father? Or what? Ever since Mom disappeared, you’ve shut up me at home. I can’t go out, I can’t do anything. I can’t even go to a real school.”

“It’s for your own good-.”

“NO, IT’S NOT. IT’S NOT AND YOU KNOW IT. I KNOW IT. NATHALIE KNOWS IT.” Briefly glancing at his tutor, who remained focused on her tablet, he resumed, “We all know it, Father.” Shaking, Adrien tried calming himself down, fully knowing the treacherous water he was treading. Yet despite his shouting, his father responded in a calm voice, resonating a deadly “don’t mess with me” tone.

“I will say this one more time Adrien. Get in the car. If you want any chance of coming to this school, I repeat, any chance, you will get in that car. End of discussion.”

His father strode out of the room, not checking to see if he followed. Grumbling under his breath, Adrien trailed seconds behind his father and Nathalie as they exited the office. Once outside, Adrien turned back to look at the school. Regardless of his fury towards his father, he felt his throat closing up as tears threatened to gather.

Additionally, he noticed a flash of black movement... a figure? cross the front of the school before disappearing around the sides. _Whatever_, he sighed, _it doesn’t matter what it was anyway, I’m probably seeing things_.

“Adrien.” His father reminded him, referring to the open car door. Swiveling, Adrien walking to the car took a seat next to Nathalie, his father in the front. They sat in silence the remainder of the ride until reaching home. Adrien refused to make eye contact with his father once his car door opened, bolting up the stairs to their house, and up the ones inside, leading to his room. Slamming the door Adrien fell onto his bed.

_I’m 17 years old and I can’t even go to school. My father dictates every single thing I do. _

_I’m trapped in my own house. I’m..._

_helpless._

Glancing at the dresser next to his bed, he saw a framed photo atop it; his father, his mother and himself. None of them were smiling, (they were supposed to act stoic), but they didn’t have to to be happy. Adrien already knew they were back then. At most, they were at least happier then he and his father were now.

_Where’d you go, Mom? What am I supposed to do? Would things be different if you hadn’t left me, left us? Why would you do this to me? Why would you destroy us?_

_What did I do wrong?_

A sob rose in his throat as his thoughts spiraled out of control, and with a _clang_! The photo lay face down on the dresser, no longer visible while Adrien pressed his face against his pillow, using it as an obstruction to his accumulating tears.

_GABRIEL AGRESTE _

“Sir-.”

Paris’s renowned fashion-designer held up a hand at his assistant as he watched his only son skirt up the stairs without a word.

She silenced and Gabriel trudged up the stairs with her trailing at his feet.

Once inside she tried again, “Sir, I think-.”

“I don’t need your opinion on how to raise my son Nathalie.” Pausing, “I’d like to be alone now.”

Not bothering to hear her reply, Gabriel fled to the comfort of the mansion’s lower-levels. There was a secret elevator behind a bookshelf in his office that housed two stops. One, a room belonging to his wife, and the other him. Entering the elevator, he pressed the button for the latter. The elevator opened, producing a semi-dark room; the only light being what was protruding from the skylight. In the far left, a desk, accompanied by a swivel chair; in the far right corner, a tall metal cabinet. Walking to the desk, Gabriel took a seat, placing his head in his hands.

_Gosh, why is this so hard? Am I not trying my best? Am I not enough? Am I-?_

_Emilie. _

_Emilie would know, Emilie would know how to work this out._

Hope flared in his chest and rising, he started toward the elevator, a bounce in his step before realizing his mistake.

_Emilie’s not here. _

These were the worst moments. When his heart realized what his mind knew all too well.

_She’s gone. _

Heading back to the chair, he sat, clenching his fists, thinking. He spun in his chair and caught sight of the metal cabinet; and rose once more.

_Not if I can help it. _

Until now, that metal cabinet had remained unopened. A single click and the cabinet was unlatched. Inside, behind stacks of papers and a picture frame lay a pin. Now, it looked black and white, faded, but that soon changed as Gabriel picked up the small thing, attaching it to the middle of his suit. The flower-inspired pin became white as its center glowed a dark purple. Gabriel watched as a dark sparkle manifested in front of him; a small purple being appearing once it cleared.

“Hello, I am NooRoo. The-”

“What are the words.”

“What?” the purple being asked, confused.

“What are the words.” The purple being’s whole attitude seemed to change at his fierceness.

“The keeper of the miraculous must-”

Patience long gone, Gabriel grabbed the small being as it squeaked. “Tell me the words.” Immediately the small being stood upright, mouth obeying compliantly, while its eyes shone in fear at its body’s disobedience.

“NooRoo, dark wings rise.”

In an instant, the purple being disappeared, conforming itself to its new location, the pin. Looking down at himself with pride, Gabriel took no notice of the accumulation of butterflies behind him. Closing his eyes, he dug deep into the miraculous’s power. At first, there was nothing, but suddenly he felt a small spark of defiance, flare up and he grabbed ahold of it. Smirking, holding out his hand, a white butterfly wordlessly flew into it. Its elegance proved of little value to him as he covered it with its other hand, capturing it; entwining it with his dark will, eliminating its stark white innocence. Before long, what was a symbol of simplicity and beauty became a symbol of fear and long-held hatred, longing.

Releasing the insect, Gabriel watched it fly away, giving it the condemning command, “Evilize!”

_NO ONE’S POV _

Paris remained oblivious to the evil it was hosting as a butterfly, fluttering out the Agreste mansion, flew out a few meters before swiveling and turning back in the same direction it came. Approaching the front of the mansion, and sneaking past the guard, it fluttered its dark wings up the Agreste staircase before coming to a halt in front of a room. The shut door remained an obstacle. Hovering in front of the door, it needed a second solution. This was its duty after all. It would not fail. Still flapping in front of the door, the butterfly had barely reached a conclusion before it was caught.

_GABRIEL _

Fingers crossed, Gabriel hoped his will had translated correctly to the butterfly. This being his first try, he had no clue what he was doing. He knew little of his power, except for a few things. The Internet was to thank for that. Though maybe he should’ve listened to the purple being, his kwami. _Next time._

The whizz of an elevator claimed his attention and fearfully, Gabriel questioned who it could be. Adrien didn’t know about this place, did he?

“NooRoo, dark wings fall,” he whispered hastily.

Hearing the elevator _ding!_ Gabriel tried to remain casual. He’d come with some excuse. _This was a place to think. Yes, that could, would work._ The elevator was barely open when it let out Nathalie, looking frustrated, angry, serious and... fearful? Carrying a jar, she shoved it at his chest.

“This, Gabriel. This was outside your son’s room.”

_No. _

_No. _

_No. _

_No. _

_No. _

Clutching the jar, Gabriel was speechless. _Adrien’s room. I would have evilized my own son. My own son. Oh god._

“Wha-, why?” Searching for conclusions, he fell short.

“Why?’ Nathalie countered, “your son wants to do things, Gabriel. He wants to go out. He can’t live inside this house for the rest of his life. You can’t keep him here forever. What happened today, was only the beginning. If you,” she paused, “if we continue to keep doing this, Adrien will snap, self-destruct. He could’ve snapped if this “thing”,” gesturing to the captured butterfly in his hand, “was successful.”

His fists clenched. _Gosh, why was this so hard? I’ve been reckless, irresponsible. I almost put my son in danger. For… Emilie._

Turning away, Gabriel walked to the closet, shoving the butterfly along with the pin on his chest inside. Slamming it shut, he remained in front of the door, hesitant. All of it, it was all so much and- _Bang!_ His fist collided with the metal and hissing, he sank to his feet. Tears threatened to collapse his whole composure, but he held it in- he _would not_ break.

After some time, he whispered, “I just want to protect him.”

Softening, Nathalie moved from her standstill position, crouching in front of him, “I know, but we have to give him something. He’s on the brink of spiraling out of control.”

Gabriel didn’t speak for a moment, “Is the school safe?”

“Very. But the world isn’t the safest place. Anything can happen Gabriel. You have to let him test it out for himself. At least one step at a time.”

Sighing, Gabriel hung his head, thinking, yet knowing how this would end, “Clear his schedule from eight to three. I want him automatically in the car the minute school ends. He will continue all his extra lessons, with modeling on the weekends.”

Nodding, Nathalie stood, offering her hand, and taking it, Gabriel dusted himself off, returning to his professional state within seconds. “Thank you, Nathalie.”

“Anytime, sir.” Moving to leave, she turned to him one last time, “Sir, I think you should tell Adrien yourself, the plans regarding his schedule.”

Briefly glancing at the floor, Gabriel glimpsed outside at the speck of light, “You’re right, I will. Clear my morning schedule tomorrow, Nathalie. You are dismissed.”

His assistant’s heels made a small _squeak_ complimenting her change of direction. A few moments later, the elevator closed, sending her back outside. About to leave, Gabriel glanced once more at the cabinet.

_I just want to bring her back, I just want to protect my son. Is it that hard?_

Shaking his head, clearing those thoughts, Gabriel, walking up to the elevator, pressed the elevator up button. And when it opened, he stepped inside, watching the cabinet shrink behind the gaze of the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooooo drama
> 
> 1) i'm not sure how hawkmoth's power works so i made up this stuff
> 
> 2) feel free to leave your thoughts below !! :)


	4. On the Bridge's Ledge

_ MARINETTE _

Before reaching the lunchroom, Marinette already knew she’d be late to class, but perhaps, with Adrien, their late arrival would be dismissed. The lunchroom was in view, and Marinette could see students filling out as she squeezed herself between them. Adrien’s face was nowhere to be found, but yet again, her search didn’t last long before it was cut short by an uncomfortable collision. 

“_ OW! _” The voice complained. 

Marinette looked up, rubbing her head, apologizing, “I’m so sorry- Nino!”

Nino sighed, offering a hand, “Why am I not surprised?”

“Hey!” Taking his hand, and standing, “Uhm, have you seen Adrien?”

“Dude, yea, last time I saw him, he was heading off to his next class.” 

Marinette smacked her forehead, “He doesn’t know what that is!”

“Uh… I don’t-” Nino stammered.

“No, no it’s my fault, I-”

“No, it’s not your fault Marinette, it’s all a huge misunderstanding with the whole thing pointing to-”

“Chloe, yea I know-”

“Alya told you-”

“Yea-”

“CAN I GET ONE SENTENCE IN-”

“I-, sorry.” Chuckling, she gestured for him to continue. 

“Well now, I don’t have anything to say!” 

Marinette rolled her eyes, “I have to go find Adrien, before, whatever happens.” Sighing, she decided her shoes were a sight to see. 

“Marinette, just explain.” Nino justified. 

“I know, I know, you sound like Alya.” Glancing back in the direction of the bathroom. 

“Well it makes sense, I’m always around her.” He shrugged. 

There was a moment of silence between the two of them despite the pandemonium around them. 

“Okay well, uhm, I have to go, bye!” Marinette started to dash off. 

“Oh and Marinette?” Nino called.

She turned, perplexed, “Yea…?”

“Give him a chance.” 

Shoulders slumping, nodding, a faint “alright” was mumbled under her breath, before she darted off, yelling behind her, “Welcome to the club!” 

Nino raised his eyebrows, yelling back, “What club?” 

“The being late to class club!”

“MARINETTE!”

She could barely stifle her giggle, her search continuing. 

~

Nowhere to be found in the lunchroom, Marinette scanned the hallways. Classes had already begun, so either Adrien was lost or had somehow found his way. 

_ I feel terrible… _

Turning a corner, Marinette ran down a hallway part way, only to realize it was a dead end. About to turn back, the loud commotion of voices caught her attention, and she recognized one, _ Adrien. _

Fists clenching, she looked at the other end of the hallway. No one. Maybe if… _ no, I can’t do that, I can’t, I can’t. _

Her feet moved in the direction of the door, _ I can just say, I accidentally heard. I mean they are loud… I’m already here, and I am Adrien’s school buddy. _

Creeping closer, the voices became more distinct- an older man was with Adrien inside. _ Who? Definitely not Mr. Damocles. _

Outside the door, against the wall, she finally made out words. 

“Let’s talk about this right now. Because we all know, once we get inside that house, you’ll tuck me away like last spring’s runway designs. You always leave me in the dark. That happened with Mom, and it’s not happening this time-.” Adrien.

“You will not speak of your mother like that-” _ Mother? _

“Or what Father? Or what? Ever since Mom disappeared, you’ve shut up me at home. I can’t go out, I can’t do anything. I can’t even go to a _ real _ school.” 

Specific words in that snippet of conversation jumped out at her. _ Father. That was Gabriel Agreste inside... inside arguing with his son. Mom. Disappeared. I don’t remember much about that. Shut me up at home. Can’t do anything. Real school. What does that even mean? Who was Adrien Agreste? What was his life? _

Marinette, draw out of her thoughts by Adrien’s outburst, “NO, IT’S NOT. IT’S NOT AND YOU KNOW IT. I KNOW IT. NATHALIE KNOWS IT.” 

She had missed the previous part of the conversation, but she could assume they were still talking about Adrien’s circumstances. Following Adrien’s outpour, the room was silent. The hallway carried no echo and even though the door was shut, and Marinette could feel the tension radiating out of the room. It was a while before someone spoke; Gabriel Agreste. His tone, deadly; yet so quiet, Marinette could barely hear it. 

“I will say this one more time Adrien. Get in the car. If you want any chance of coming to this school, I repeat, any chance, you will get in that car. End of discussion.”

Sucking in a gasp, Marinette, confused, had no idea what was going on. She was scared for herself- being caught, but more importantly, Adrien. 

_ Wait... _ end of discussion? _ Holy crap. _Footsteps from inside started getting closer to the door, and the doorknob squeaked, turning. She couldn’t make it from here, there was no left or right exit, only straight ahead. And going straight ahead, she wouldn’t make it. 

Skirting out of the way, she flattened herself on the opposite wall behind the door. 

She only prayed, Mr. Agreste would swing the door wide enough to conceal her location. 

The door swung, and Marinette closed her eyes as the door came rapidly into her view, stopping inches from her face by the doorstop. She almost let out a sigh of relief but caught herself in time. She watched Mr. Agreste and his assistant, (perhaps Nathalie?) walk down the hall. There was no sign of Adrien, _ was he still inside the room? _

No movement passed for a few seconds, and she thought maybe he was waiting for Mr. Damocles or something. But through the crack of the door, she glimpsed the blonde-haired boy sweep by, head down as he trailed behind his father. _ Was he leaving? _

After she was out of his sight, she proceeded to pursue him. He walked down the steps of the school, and her suspicions were correct, he was leaving. Parked outside in front of the school, a silver limo. Mr. Agreste and his assistant got inside, leaving a door open for Adrien. 

Getting outside, Adrien made it halfway to his ride, when he turned back. Marinette, previously in the front of the school, peeking through the school doors watching him leave, quickly dashed behind the doors. _ Did he see me? _

She made no move to turn back until she heard the car door _ slam. _ Peeking outside once more, viewing the car drive away, Marinette couldn’t help but feel ashamed, and guilty. She pushed aside the one side of her that rejoiced, happy to find a reason that would confirm his cruelty towards her. After all, Chloe got everything from her father; it was an attention thing. _ But this, this seemed different. _The only other thought that preoccupied her head was,

_ I was a total jerk. _

Yet despite thinking that, she was conflicted. What would she do? She didn’t _ exactly _forgive him, but she didn’t despise him either. She needed an explanation. But was that too late? 

_ “If you want any chance of coming to this school…” _

Shivering, Marinette pulled away from the door and paced the hallway unsure of what to do. For sure, she assumed, Adrien wasn’t behind the lunchroom incident. But she couldn’t shake what happened in the classroom that morning. She didn’t have any evidence against that. 

But _ the way _, his voice broke as he pleaded with his father shattered her heart. His actions didn’t line up with the boy in the office. 

“Gosh, what am I supposed to do?”

“Get to class, would be my first task, Miss Dupain-Cheng.”

Jumping, Marinette met face to face with Mr. Damocles, “Mr. Damocles, I, uhm, I was, it’s just well,” glancing back towards the door, she sighed, “I was just looking for Adrien.”

Frowning slightly, dismayed, Mr. Damocles stated, “It’s all under control Marinette. Nothing for you to worry about. Adrien has been wanted at home, it was an emergency.” 

Rocking on her heels, Marinette gritted, seeing through his lies. _ It’s definitely not under control. _

“Miss Dupain-Cheng?”

She jumped, “Huh? Yes?” 

“Get to class. Though Adrien must appreciate you looking out for him, I doubt he would want you to jeopardize yourself. You’re a good student, Marinette, I trust this won’t happen again.”

Mumbling a “yes sir” under her breath, Marinette strode off to class, though not really.

Truly, she went to the bathroom, for there was no reason to go to class when the bell would ring any minute. She would go to the class after that. 

Sitting in a stall, Marinette placed her head in her hands, deflated. Her mind was a mess, already overwhelmed- and school had only just begun! 

Pulling out her phone, Marinette opened up a search, typing… _ Adrien Agreste_.

What popped up was a short bio: _ Adrien Agreste, model, and only son of fashion designer Gabriel Agreste. _ Clicking on images, Marinette was faced with multiple shots of a smiling boy, decked from head to toe in Agreste wear. And although he was smiling, his eyes should his true feelings. Scrolling, even more, Marinette came upon a video of the Agrestes on the red carpet. Poised, confident, and stern, Gabriel Agreste rose out of his limo, strolling past the cameras without a word. And trailing behind him was no one other than Adrien. And while his father remained upright, staring ahead, Adrien looked up at him with a feeling Marinette couldn’t placate. The only word that could come to her head was _ lonely _. His eyes pleaded something to his father, to which Mr. Agreste didn’t even bother deciphering. A few seconds in the video rolled by, before a small movement caught her eye. Mr. Agreste edged his face just a fraction of an inch, and muttered something to Adrien; what looked like “face forward”, had Adrien standing tall, a smile on his face in less than a second. 

Hand over her mouth, Marinette thought, _ what was this? _

~

The bell rang a few minutes later, and Marinette exited the bathroom, the same way she had entered- thoughts still muddled. She sat through the rest of her classes, oblivious to her surroundings. The rest of the day was a blur and by the time she had dressed for bed, she wondered if she’d even see the model himself tomorrow. If he didn’t show, what would that even mean? How would she feel? How _ should _she feel? Because the only constant emotions running through Marinette at this time were confusion and anxiousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> marrinnenettteeee iissss ccconnnfffflliiiccccttteeedddd
> 
> and so am i :/ homecoming dress finding is so hard it's in two weeks - welp 
> 
> so how's "everyone" " " because everyone is an ambiguous term - welp 
> 
> sending love tho :)
> 
> btw if it's boring now, hold on, i got some stuff planned hehe #authorknows


	5. Middle Ground

_ Adrien _

“What?” Adrien mumbled as he tried clearing his vision. Looking around, he took note of his surroundings. Sun streamed through his mirrors, and he was in bed. The events of yesterday came flooding in and Adrien realized he had fallen asleep. The only time he remembered falling asleep from crying, was when… _ mom died, _ he thought. _ No. _He shook his head immediately, in an effort to rid those thoughts.

“Adrien.”

“What.” he gritted out. The morning didn’t bother him that much; he had been getting up early for a while now, but he wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone, least of all, who he presumed, Nathalie.

“Get dressed, we’re going somewhere.” 

Glancing at Nathalie, he watched as she waited for him to respond, of which he made no effort.

She sighed, glancing at her watch, “Your father needs you downstairs in ten minutes, please be there.” 

“Fine.” He threw his covers off and stared outside, hoping that it gave off that he wanted her to leave him alone.

It was noted, for she silently closed the door and left, heels clicking down the staircase monotonously.

~

He left his room, purposely a solid nine and a half minutes before he was due. Bounding down the stairs, he looked around only to find the house empty. He didn’t want to do it, but he also didn’t want to face an angry father _ again _ , so he dutifully called him out. _ Silence. _ “Nathalie?”

_ Honk- _was all he got and running, he darted out of the house and into the car. If his father or Nathalie noticed he was late, they didn’t comment. Instead, the Gorilla started the car as they basked in silence. 

Refusing to make eye contact with anybody, Adrien started out his window as they drove. The route was familiar and for a second he had hope, for what, he didn’t dare say. But as the car drove past Françoise Dupont High School and made no move of stopping, Adrien hung his head, dejected.

“Adrien.” His father spoke, and his thoughts were drawn momentarily out of the dark place they were in. 

It took him a second to realize that the car had stopped and he looked up. 

“I don’t _ ever _want a repeat of yesterday.” his father said. It was not a question, nor a command, merely a matter-of-fact that was supposed to be true. Adrien still refused to answer, unsure of where this conversation was heading. 

He continued, “And I feel to achieve that, something needs to change. All of your extra activities, alongside modeling, will continue. But from eight to when the school’s final bell rings, you are in there.” He pointed to the school, “Where this car is parked, is the farthest you may go alone, without your bodyguard. I expect you to comply with these rules, Adrien or there will be consequences. This is not a ballpark, one strike, and you will be on the bench until further notice.” 

His father’s voice hardened near the end, but his threat was far from Adrien’s mind. In fact, the second his father mentioned _ school _ and _ you are in there, _ Adrien was gone. Skeptical of his father’s sudden change of heart, he didn’t doubt his father’s grasp on the reigns. One shot, he had, and one shot he would get. His determination to remain composed failed as he squeaked out, “Thank you, Father, I-”

“Nathalie has made further changes regarding your schedule that will be-”

“Thank you, Nathalie!” He turned to his father’s assistant, who assumed his earlier position- looking out the window. 

“I, can I leave now?” 

His father made no move to object, as he calmly responded, “Everything is set.”

Beaming so hard, he felt as if his face might break, Adrien bolted out of the car and bounded the steps two at a time once more, this time, with less than a heavy heart. 

~

_Marinette _

Marinette already sat in her desk, early despite her usual late behavior. Alya was seated beside her, but she was talking to Nino, in front of her.

“Duddeee.” A voice broke her thoughts, and Marinette turned to Nino confused, “Huh?”

“What’s got you on about girl?” Alya elbowed her teasingly.

Marinette blushed and shook her head, clearing her thoughts, “Nothing.”

“Uh-huh sure.” The auburnette said, her boyfriend nodding along beside her.

Subtly, Marinette glanced at the empty seat beside Nino. _ Empty _ , she thought. _ I wonder if he’s coming back. _ Guilt clouded her thoughts again and she sighed. 

_ RINNNGG!!! _

The five-minute bell rung and Marinette quickly refocused her thoughts on what was ahead. _ Oh well, it’s not like I could do anything about it anyways. _There were a few loud, high-pitched squeals from the hallway, and Marinette tried unsuccessfully to peer out the door, in search of its cause. 

A fluffy mop of blond-haired strode in and Marinette froze. _ Adrien. _ His smile was big, and Marinette wondered how considering what went down yesterday in Mr. Damocles’s office. Nino waved him over, and his face lit up even more as he took a seat, fist-bumping him after he sat. He set his stuff down, and Marinette looked everywhere but in front of her as he turned around. He nodded at Alya, and Marinette blamed her brain, for telling her eyes, to land on him right then and there. _ It could’ve been anywhere but here couldn’t it have? _

She watched him without a word, his smile shrinking before he opened his mouth, “I-,”

Chickening out, Marinette turned her gaze and immediately regretted it. She turned back, only to be met with the back of a white shirt. Cringing, she knew she had to do something. This was terrible. 

_ But at the same time… _ a voice said in the back of her mind. _ No, _ she shook her head. _ I need to get this sorted out. _Leaning forward, she was about to tap his shoulder when the final bell rang- starting school and ending Marinette’s attempt at reconnection, and answers. Miss Bustier strode in, her usual cheery morning banter filling the room, and Marinette knew she had missed her shot. 

_ Next time, next time, next time. _

Yet the day went on, and Adrien hurried out before Marinette could dare say a word; at lunch, he was nowhere to be found. The final bell dismissing school had rung, and Marinette desperately wanted to chuck something at this boy’s head, get him to turn around for a split second, where maybe he would realize that, _ SOMEONE WAS TRYING TO TALK TO HIM. _

Dashing out of her final class, to the front of the school, Marinette’s hope frantically vanished, noting he was nowhere to be found. _ I missed him. Gosh dang it, how am I supposed to fix this now. _

A crack of thunder ensued, and Marinette glared upwardly, _ how ironic. _She held out her hand in front of her, and watched as big, fat, drops descended into them. She waited until it was filled partway before letting it go, where it cascaded into a splash of water at her feet. Taking a step back, she resolved to head inside, when she nearly collided into someone. 

“Watch where you're-” Looking up, she grimaced at the catalyst. 

They both froze, staring at each other when she broke the silence- at the same time he did. 

“Hey-”

“I-”

“You-”

“What?” They both said, laughing awkwardly, trying to devoid the tension. 

“You go first,” he said, stepping out into the rain, where he opened his umbrella.

“Ok,” she sighed, “well, I-, uhm, this is hard. You see-, I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry?” he asked, eyebrows rising in curiosity. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, well, I am.” Looking down at the ground, embarrassed, she drew circles on the ground with her shoes. 

“Wait, hey,” Marinette looked up, “that came out wrong. I, just, uhm, was surprised, cause, you, well, I,” he shook his head, chuckling nervously, “you’re right, this is hard.”

She smiled, nodding, while he continued, “You just, have nothing to be sorry for.”

“Neither do you!” she piped up, before looking at the ground again, “sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”’

“No, no it’s fine. It’s fine. I just understand why you’re mad- _ if _you, you’re still mad. I know how it looks, it’s just-it”

“Chloe.” Marinette gritted out.

Sighing, Adrien agreed, “Yea, that and my inability to speak up for myself, I-”

“You’ve never done this before.” The minute that left her mouth, Marinette wanted to die. 

“Yeah, that and- wait what? How did you know that?” 

Rocking on her heels, Marinette scrambled for an excuse, silently saying, “I heard you yesterday,” she swallowed, “in Mr. Damocles’s.”

“Oh, well, then I guess that explains,” he said mildly.

Turning to him fully, she pressed, “No, I’m sorry, it wasn’t my place, and I didn’t mean to, I just was looking for you because I wanted to apologize because I was being a huge jerk-.”

“With a reason,” he shrugged. 

“Yea with a reason, but not a very good one, because I didn’t let you explain, which isn’t who I am at all, I swear. I try not to judge people so quickly, but...” She trailed off.

“Yeah me too, I would never stick gum on your chair or throw food on you. I swear. I’m not exactly sure what you heard,” Marinette grimaced, “but I’ve never had friends either. The only friend I’ve known was Chloe and she turned about to be different then I remember.”

“She’s kind of always been like that,” Marinette said softly. 

The conversation died for a few seconds, the constant _ pitter-patter _of rain the only sound before Marinette added, “I just want to start over.” 

“I-, me too. Give me another shot?” he smiled and Marinette brushed away the small happiness in her heart that came with it. 

“Well, will_ you _give me another shot?”

He threw his hands up in the air, “We kinda fucked each other up didn’t we?”

“You could kinda say that.” Marinette smiled. 

“Well, you shouldn’t be sorry for overestimating me because I was in some compromising positions. I would have done the same thing.”

Marinette opened her mouth in protest before being cut off, “I would have. Let’s all agree that we had a rough start, but we’re restarting now…” trailing off, he gestured for her to introduce herself.

Rolling her eyes, “You know my name already.”

“Do I?” Holding out his hand, a twinkle in his eye, he asked, “Hi, I’m Adrien Agreste. President of the Clean Chair Company, CCC, if I might add, and the MOP company. Macaroni _ On _ the Plate, FYI. Pleased to meet you…”

She took his hand, shaking it, “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, aspiring fashion designer,” he raised his eyebrows, “and looking to intensively invest in this company of yours.”

They drew back, Adrien teasing, “Jumping the _ gum, _ aren’t we? _ Grate _to know some people appreciate what I stand for.” 

Marinette laughed, “Those were terrible.”

“No, they were _ cheesy _.”

Smacking her hand to her forehead, Marinette jumped when a crack of thunder arose from out of nowhere. Even more, rain surged from above and Marinette squealed at the downpour. 

“Here.” Adrien held out his hand, giving her his umbrella, “Scaredy-cat.”

Staring at the umbrella and then back at him, and the umbrella once more, Marinette grabbed ahold of it, flushing slightly, when their hands fumbled together. But she remained steady and positioned the umbrella over her head, listening as the rain made fat, almost musical plops above it. Her fingers fiddled with it, until they came upon a button, _ click. _ Marinette almost screamed when the umbrella suddenly collided with her face. It was dark now, but amidst the darkness, she heard laughter. A musical flow of high notes pitted one after the other and she peeked out from among her “hiding place” at Adrien. She had never seen him so happy before and it made her smile. And laugh at her current disposition. 

Their moment was cut short by a _ honk _and Adrien straightened. Marinette peered from over his shoulder and saw the same car from yesterday. 

“Uh, I have to go,” he stuttered before starting down the school steps.

“Adrien, wait!” Marinette ran down the steps to meet him in the pouring rain.

“Marinette, uhm-”

She shoved something into his hands, another umbrella, a pink one for the matter.

He gave her a side-long look, “If I had known you _ had _an umbrella-”

“Oh shut up and take it alright. It was a nice gesture, case closed.”

He smiled softly, quickly opening the umbrella and sprinting off to his car. 

Marinette hummed, watching while the car drove away, before starting home in the opposite direction. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Rain came pouring dowwnnn." Hehe was that the umbrella scene ;) Sorry I haven’t been updating, I’ve been so busy with school. The quarter’s going to end this week so maybe, hopefully, I’ll get more chapters updated this week! :)


	6. Thunderstorm? Shit storm?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same thing to me ^^^

_ Marinette _

**2 years later [now]**

She was _ not _ as light and peaceful as she was that day in the rain. Marinette slammed her hand over her alarm, “Shut up. Shut up. _ SHUT UP.” _ Silence. Glancing at her clock she muttered some choice words, jumped out of bed, performing her usual morning routine at twice the speed. 

Fumbling down the stairs- while putting on her shoes was unsuccessful. _ Smack! _ Marinette lay face down in front of the door. More words were muttered, and a mental breakdown _ almost _ ensued (thankfully not), but she glanced up outside. _ Rain. _

“Just my luck.” Marinette got up and went to check the umbrella rack. There was only one available- black. The minute she picked it up, she dropped it. She knew where it was from, knew who it had come from. The distinct _ A.A. _on the umbrella handle was still visible in its white calligraphic ink, as though it had been carved yesterday.

_ Why do I still have this thing? _ Marinette pondered, _ I thought I got rid of everything...guess not. _ She kicked over the umbrella rack. _ Over it. _

“No umbrella today then,” Marinette said aloud to herself, it didn’t look _ that _bad out there. She would live. Grabbing her stuff, she left her apartment. The minute she graduated, she left the warm bakery of her parents and got herself her own place. Too many memories lived in that home, and she was in dire of a fresh start. 

_ Crack! _

Rain surged from above, cascading downward in fat plops atop Marinette’s head. She could have done worse things then just grumbling, heading inside once more, and resolving to pick up the _ dang _ umbrella, sticking it over her head with another choice word- this time directed at the universe. “Out to get me huh?” _ Crack! _Marinette jumped, and picked up her speed; it wouldn’t matter anymore- especially if she was late. 

~

One would think that after 19 years, Marinette would have a designated plan that would ensure success in the mornings. Nope. And that wasn’t changing anytime soon (fingers crossed didn’t work for this cause). Marinette arrived at her college, and took her seat, in the far back for that matter. She didn’t need everyone’s eyes on her except- 

“Psst, Marinette.” 

She snapped her head to the direction of the voice- Alya. 

“What happened to you?” 

She sighed, “What happens everyday Alya.” 

Her friend failed to hide her smile at that. She glanced at her _ carry-on _ and frowned, “Is that-?” 

“Yes.” Marinette said drying it off, “and we’re _ not _ talking about it.” Alya nodded, fully understanding _ that. _ The bell brought the girls’ conversation to a halt and their professor walked in. 

“Class, we have a new student today.” Whispers flew across the room, but the second the professor opened her mouth again, it stopped, “Actually, let me rephrase that, we have a new _ transfer _ today. He is coming from across the ocean, students, America, precisely. Some of you may know-”

_ No way. _

_ No. _

_ Fucking. _

_ Way. _

Marinette had stopped listening after _ America _ . Well, after connecting _ America _ with _ boy _ and _ transfer _ and _ you may know him. _Glancing at Alya, she wondered if she had made the connection. She had. Both girls looked wary, one more than the other. One also angrier than the other. 

_ This could not be happening. _

Denial. 

_ No way this was happening. It’ll just be some random American boy who’s dumb probably and definitely unrelatedly to- _

_ Nope, not saying his name. _

_ The world wouldn’t be that cruel, would it? After two years of- _

_ Nothing. _

_ Nope, not even going to go there. _

The sound of a door opened and Marinette’s jumble of thoughts unraveled themselves when she saw who it was. 

The mop of blonde was so familiar and just the same way it had been and-, “No!” Marinette stood up, immediately regretted it, once noticing all eyes were on her. Her class looked awkwardly at her, her professor just raising her eyebrows. And _ him, _ he caught her eye and his face _ fell _. He looked down at his shoes, a habit he had back then which he didn’t seem to get rid of, even until now. 

Marinette wiped her hands nervously on her pants, “I’ll just, sit down. Sorry for interrupting, thought I saw an Akuma…” _ I mean, it wasn’t a lie… _

The class resumed and Marinette was left to deal with her outburst alone except-, “Girl, what the-” 

“I know, Alya, I know.” Marinette dropped her face in her hands feeling overwhelmed and exhausted despite almost oversleeping. 

She watched as he waved to a few people he knew, before taking a seat, a few rows in front of her. 

~

Class was torture. If Marinette was honest, and they were on any other planet besides Earth, Adrien would be dead by now, with the way Marinette was burning holes into his skull. 

It was now or never. 

_ Never. _

“Class is dismissed-”

Marinette bolted, safe from Alya’s cry of her name, and whatever _ he _was going to say. 

Laughing hysterically to herself, Marinette turned a corner and relaxed. She was far enough now. 

“Just a bad dream, it’s just a bad-”

“Marinette-”

She didn’t have to turn around to know who it was. 

“No.” She picked up her feet and continued running farther and farther way, _ not today, not now, not ever. _ Her mood was shifted to a deeper tone, the anger fleeting and denial, depression, and isolating setting it. Could you combine three of the five steps? Well, she was an odd case. 

Ok, she was off school campus now. Not good, but _ we have to work with it. _

She heaved a sigh of relief and exhaustion when she heard small movements behind her. _ No. No. No. _

“Marinette please-”

Gosh, she had nowhere to go now. Freezing she watched as her past caught up to her. 

From her seat in the back, there less of difference then right here and now. He was taller and older, _ of course Marinette it’s been two years. _ But he had filled out and he looked- _ I’m going to stop paying attention to details now. _

“No,” she repeated, “stay away from me.” She moved to leave again and he grabbed her arm, “Marinette, _ Mari give a second-” _

She froze, shaking off his hand like fire had burned her, “You have _ no right- _” 

He didn’t stop, “I know, I know, just please wait- let me explain.” 

“What, like how you waited for me?” 

That stopped him. He flinched, feeling the full effect of her words as if they’d been a slap. Then his face changed, from shocked to hurt- like someone had kicked his puppy. 

“You don’t get to ask me of anything, Adrien. You lost that right, what two years ago?” 

He spoke up, “I’m sorry. Marinette please let me explain.” He started for her hand again but she stepped back, her composure on the edge of crumbling,“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Adrien, whatever you have to say isn’t going to change anything.” 

_ Can’t change my decision _ , was what was implied. The same words he’d thrown at her two years ago. But no, they were long done. And especially right now, because Marinette felt like she was on the verge of tears. _ I will not cry. Not now. _

_ Not here. _

“Marinette,” he whispered, her name spoken so softly, revealing the hurt in it. She studied him, his face nearly mirroring hers. It’d be so easy to just- _ no. _

“Please don’t follow me, Adrien.” And when she turned around in the direction of her apartment (school wasn’t an option _ now _), she felt partly relieved she heard no echo behind her. 

~

Slamming the door of her apartment, Marinette sank to the bottom of the floor and collapsed. Tears leaked out, and sobs wracked her body. It hurt, to see him again. It hurt, to know how easily she could have gone with him despite what he had done. It hurt, how easily she would forgive him. It hurt, that she still cared for him. And it hurt, that she wasn't over it. 

She covered her hand over her mouth to soothe her whimpers, but that fell flat. In fact, it drew motion in the kitchen. Marinette stopped, ”Who’s there?” she called out. 

Footsteps hurried down the hallway and Marinette braced herself, she was all alone and so vulnerable and-

”Marinette! Oh my gosh-” 

Marinette’s resolve cracked again as Alya ran towards her, embracing her in a hug, ”I’m so sorry, girl. I’m so sorry.” 

Marinette leaned up against her best friend, taking deep breaths as she rubbed her back. 

”Alya-” she started.

”No, no, don't talk. Just breathe.” 

Marinette took another deep breath and let it out, wondering if she would ever be other this. Ever be done. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to ”jazz” up the chapter a little, add some spice to it- give you guys a glimpse into the future. Hope you liked it! What are your theories over Marinette’s and Adrien’s past? Hmmm. If you liked this, maybe check my other fic REALity to Me, a Bachelor inspired story :)) 
> 
> Have a terrific day guys!


	7. The Times Are A Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hm, the start of something new

_ Marinette  _

Marinette stayed huddled within Alya’s embrace, for how long, she couldn't remember, but long enough that she almost fell asleep. She shook herself up with a jolt and backed away, there was no way she was going through this  _ again.  _ She was a bigger, better person. She could do this. 

”Alya, ” she looked at her friend, ”I think I'm alright now.” 

”Girl! You just saw-”

”I know, I know. But I can deal with it now. I think it's all out of my system.” she laughed shakily. 

Alya saw right through it but made no comment, instead helping her friend up from the ground as they dusted themselves off. 

Marinette turned and gave her friend a hug, ”You're the best, Al’.” 

”We’re better together.” Alya said, returning the embrace. 

She left after that and Marinette was alone, but not quite, “Tikki, you can come out now, ” The little red being, small, but carrying the value of millions, peaked out from her convenient spot in Marinette’s purse, and in her high-pitched voice asked, ”Is she gone?” 

Marinette nodded, accepting the embrace of her small friend after she confirmed Alya’s absence. 

”Oh, Tikki,” Marinette sighed, “it’s this all over again.” 

Tikki tightened her grip on her chosen’s cheek, “But just like last time, you'll get through it. You're so strong Marinette.” 

Marinette clenched her fists, holding back tears once again, as her kwami whispered, “Stay positive.” 

Marinette closed her eyes, picturing calming notions to aid herself. 

_ Ding! Ding! Ding! _

Marinette glanced at her home, atop her dresser as it vibrated, creating an ever monotonous bell sound.  _ Patrol.  _

They would be waiting on her, Paris was always waiting on her. Marinette stood, took a few more deep breaths, before plastering on a smile, adopting her secret identity’s cheerful personality before saying the words, “Tikki, spots on.” 

She ignored the “wait” of her kwami- she would probably advise her to stay in, but they had a city to protect. And danger would wait for no one, not even a 19-year-old girl with boy problems,  _ unfortunately _ .

~

She was unsurprisingly, the last to arrive. A little late, but the two of them didn't seem to care that much. They both sat atop the Arc de Triomphe, looking obviously distracted. Despite treating each other as equals, the leadership role always seemed to trace back to her, she was, after all, the one who had the akuma’s fate in her hands. 

“Ready LB?” Rena Rogue asked, twiddling her flute in her hands. 

“Queenie?” Ladybug asked. 

Queenie, aka Queen Bee, rose from her spot on the ground, dusting herself off, “Ready like the two of you.” 

The three of them launched themselves onto the next building, before separating off into three lines, one red, one orange, and one yellow- three lines set out to protect their city. They eventually circled back together again at the Arc once more, the city nearly at the edge of dusk. 

“Anything?” Ladybug asked her team. 

They shook their heads and sat down together on the Arc, “What’s got you both all quiet?” Ladybug asked jokingly. The team was never quiet, not with Rena and Queen Bee around all the time. It often felt like she was babysitting the two of them all the time with Rena’s constant usage of her mirage to poke fun at the two of them. Nothing big, just celebrities every now and then. Queenie would constantly make bee jokes, that were, according to her, “the bee’s knees.” But today was different. 

“Ah, nothing,” Queen Bee started, “I just found out someone who I thought was never coming back, has come back.” 

“Oh,” Ladybug sighed, she was in a similar boat. 

“I have something like that too,” Rena said, “I wasn’t that close to them, but I knew people who were and yeah, it was kind of rough.” 

“That’s exactly how it went for me!” Queen Bee stated. 

“Huh.” Ladybug thought, _ that was so weird _ , “Do you guys think-.”

“No.” Queen Bee and Rena Rogue said in unison. 

Ladybug laughed, agreeing with them. 

“There are tons of people in Paris Ladybug,  _ tons _ .” Queen Bee said, “there’s no way any of this could be related.” 

“Queenie’s right.” Rena Rogue elbowed Queen Bee in the side, “somehow.” 

“Hey! Get your squirrel paws off me!” 

Rena drew back glaring, not fully into it though, Ladybug could see the laughter in her eyes, this was one “fight” too common to be serious. 

“Squirrel! I'm a fox! I’ll show you squirrels!” Rena pulled out her flute, ready to set her mirage, when Ladybug stepped in, “Children, children, calm down. Queenie do not call Rena names, Rena, respect Queenie’s ‘bubble’ of space.”

“Yes, Mommy,” Queen said, and Rena fell back, laughing. 

Ladybug rolled her eyes, smiling.  _ Back to normal. Normal. Normal. Normal.  _

Dusk hit, and the team dispersed,  _ no evil-doing for tonight _ . 

Marinette has already prepared her speech for Tikki when she detransformed, “Tikki, I’ll be alright. I can’t just give up on my job because my  _ ex-boyfriend  _ came back.” 

Her kwami stood silent, apparently not expecting this, but she did not argue, accepting the cookie with a gracious hug to her owner after it was done. 

”I’m proud of you, Marinette.” was all she said before Marinette took to bed, drained far more than she was most days,  _ multiple reasons for that.  _

~

_Adrien _

He had fucked up. Bad.  _ Gosh, it such a bad idea to do this. And I still did it.  _ Marinette’s words were a painful reminder of the shit he had put her through. 

“ _ Nothing you say will change anything, Adrien.”  _ Of course, it wouldn't. What would he even say? What would he have said? He didn't even know. He just wanted to-

_ I don't even know what I want.  _

_ That's a lie, I do. I want Marinette, but  _

_ I can't have her.  _

He fucked up.

Walking back to the university, he contemplated his decisions that led him to this point. He had been in America, had had the grades to get him into decent, well-off schools, even the money to avoid tuition barricades, and yet  _ I'm here.  _

He hated admitting it, but the main reason he was here, was because of Marinette. She, among Alya were the only ones who knew he was back- he thought. Even his dad didn't know he was back, he couldn't tell him anyways.  _ He did kick me out. Kinda. Sorta. 55% to 45%.  _

By now he had arrived on campus and was pacing the hallways of the school when a voice called out, “I think this belongs to you.” 

He turned, expecting immediately who it was, “Alya.” he said, “uhm, hi?” 

She didn’t reply, eyeing down with a don’t-mess-with-me glare. He looked at what she was holding out- an umbrella.  _ I didn’t bring an umbrella?  _ It was raining, but he wasn’t in need of one. He was already at school before the rain started. 

“Uhm, I didn’t bring an umbrella-.”

“No, you didn’t but Marinette did.”

“Why are you giving me Marinette’s-.”

“For Pete’s sake Agreste! It’s your umbrella. Remember? 11th grade apparently? She doesn’t want it anymore.”

He winced, suddenly remembering what Alya was talking about. 

“Did, did she tell you she didn’t want it?” he whispered. 

“Gosh, Adrien, does she have to? Marinette tried so hard over those two years to forget about you, she doesn’t need any more reminders.” 

Adrien sighed, not wanting to take it back.

“Take it, Agreste.” 

And, he had no choice. He took the umbrella, running his thumb over the white engraving and was about to say ‘thanks’ (though not really), to Alya, but she was gone. And so was Marinette. 

_ Crack!  _

And there it was. Adrien opened his umbrella, lifting it above his head and headed to his next class. On the way, he noticed several handfuls of people running, unfortunately not in possession of an umbrella like him. Some ran, giddy at the thought of being soaked, while others ran grumbling, shaking fists to the sky. And yet, there was one man, older, maybe 60 years old? He had no expression on his face- neither happy nor angry at his circumstance. But he made do, holding a newspaper- drenched- with one hand, and his cane in the other. He obviously seemed to have difficulty navigating to where he was going, (the rain was getting stronger, and he wasn’t getting any younger). Adrien rushed to help. 

“Sir, let me help you.” He moved his umbrella over his head, placing it over the man’s.

“Oh no, young man,” the old man said, “that’s alright. I do not want to be a bother.” 

“No, you’re not a bother at all. The only thing that’s a bother is the rain.”

The old man smiled, “All things have for a reason, even the rain.” 

Adrien didn’t know what to say, so he just chuckled, “Where do you need to go?”

The man pointed out, “Just across the street to those apartments.” 

Together, they walked, Adrien getting drenched by the second, but the man staying dry. They reached the apartments, before the man turned to go.

“Wait,” Adrien said, “here, take this.” He handed him the umbrella.

The man just shook his head, a twinkle in his eye, “Thank you, young man, but I do not plan to go outside anymore. Besides, you look like you need it more.” 

Adrien shook his head, “I’ll be fine.” He tried again. 

“I appreciate your kindness, young man, your willingness to help others. It will do you well in the future.” And then the way left without another word. 

Adrien stayed in the spot, a few more minutes before remembering he had class. He was late, but it was alright. 

~ 

Adrien’s last class of the day ended and he went home. He unlocked the door of his new apartment, glancing around at its emptiness and clutter. Boxes were unopened- the clutter. But nothing was actually  _ out-  _ the emptiness. Inside his room, he fell face first onto his bed. He groaned, remembering the events from earlier and wanted to throw something. He rolled over, grabbed the first thing on his bed stand, and was about to chuck it, when he realized that he actually  _ had something in his hand. I haven’t unpacked anything yet. What is this?  _

Sitting up, he stared at the small box in his hands. It was intricate, black all around except for the red designs interlacing the top.  _ What the heck?  _

Adrien saw the box divided through the middle.  _ The opening?  _ He lifted the lid and nearly dropped the box as a bright light assumed in front of him. For a brief second, the ball of green and sparkly light stayed in the air. Then, the green sparkly light cleared and  _ something  _ appeared. 

“What the…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO COULD THAT BE? 
> 
> oh my, thank you guys who have read this story, for the love. it really warms my heart seeing them! as well as encourages me to continue this! can't believe I got a double update this week, but I'm not complaining! 
> 
> have a great day you guys!


End file.
